


Captive

by Rain (theravenyesthatone)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Uber Xena, F/F, Original Fiction, Uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/Rain
Summary: Uber - Things that go bump in the night... Or, perhaps: Things that hump in the night?---I don't typically write for the Xenaverse, but again, Cheyne, naughty, provoked this one back in the day.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Captive

**DISCLAIMER:** This is Xena : Uber, so by default, the characters involved and the story are mine, but the idea of Xena is not...  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is mostly Cheyne's fault... Though I also blame my hormones...  
  


**Captive**

  
**By Rain**

I looked at her, knowing that she had no idea I was in the same room with her, as my entrance had been silent and a distraction had been provided to conceal it completely.

I examined my pray with eyes accustomed to darkness...

She was not huddled, despite her situation, rather, she stood, defiantly staring out the small window of the room, arms crossed, anger, caution, curiosity displayed in every curve.

Moving on supernaturally silent feet, I came within breathing distance of her, only I did not have to breathe, had not needed to breathe in an eternity.

Then I saw her frown slightly, indicating that her subconscious at least, had been aware of me, but her mind did not acknowledge her subconscious.

She had been obliged to change her clothes, I had made sure of that by allowing her to be soaked when I had carried her here through the rain.

The garment she wore, revealed the curve of her neck, the angle of her shoulder, the smoothness of her upper chest and I knew that I hungered to taste it...

Concentrating momentarily, I made sure that my form and features were completely human before I dropped a faint kiss on her shoulder.

The reaction was instant and as she whirled in the darkness, demanding to know who was there, and I smiled, feeling my blood ignite in my veins.

Let the game begin...

Moving closer again, I touched her face gently and this time, did not move away when she gripped my arm, obviously intent on removing it; as if that could happen.

Moving at the speed of darkness, I trapped her arm gently between us and dipped my head again, this time planting a kiss on the corner of her jaw, before releasing her.

Eventually she would stop fighting me, and that is what I wanted...

I could smell her curiosity, her excitement, and I also saw the moment when she realised that I was female, which caused her to relax considerably.

Moving in again, I caught both her arms and smiled inwardly when I felt less resistance, soon...

Her slight struggle exited me though, and as I kissed her lightly on the lips, I felt her bosom heave and her body fight with itself.

I knew she wanted to give in, but I also knew that she was struggling to be right and proper.

This time I did not release her, rather I raised her hands to my mouth and kissed them, all the while making no sound, and saying nothing, knowing that it would infuriate her more and above all I wanted her not to simply give in.

That would be so boring...

After I released her, she did not move away from me, rather I saw her trying to pierce the darkness with her gaze, trying to see me, fighting not to touch me.

She was mine, but she did not know it yet... But I saw that her body had already succumbed... That was easy enough, the mind was a whole other thing.

An errant hand reached out to me, and I deftly stepped out of its way, moving behind her and undoing a button on her garment, which caused her to gasp in shock, but as I opened another button, a silent moan that only my inhuman ears could pick up was emitted.

A moment later, her garment slid from her shoulders to the floor and I wrapped my arms around her, caressing her breasts, her sides ever so briefly, while planting a hot kiss on the nape of her neck.

Still she struggled, all the while her body betrayed her...

I could smell her arousal, thick in the silent room around us and the scent made my mouth water, but a generations of patience was instilled in me, I would wait...

Moving to remove my own garments, I quickly discarded them, before pressing my nakedness to her body, and this time, the moan was not silent...

She tried to turn in my arms, but the control was not hers, not this time, not yet, so I easily stopped her, one arm holding her tight while my other hand wandered along her body and my lips made love to her neck.

It was only when she stopped struggling that I allowed her to turn to face me, allowed her hands to touch me, and when she stepped forward to kiss me, I allowed it as well.

Which was almost my undoing...

Strength inherited from a time before Christ walked the earth coursed through my veins as I lifted her, like she was a feather and carried her to the only object in the room.

A bed...

As I laid her down, I could sense that her struggle had once more ensued and with it, a measure of fear had returned.

It was time for me to claim her, to show her that she was mine and in turn, I would be hers.

If she could pass the test, then she would share eternity with me, if not... It would only be now...

Taking her arm, I kissed along its length, before I wrapped it in a padded leather cuff, lined with the finest silk and locked it on her wrist with a bolt made of solid gold.

When she realised what was happening, she started to fight me in earnest, but it was too late... As I straddled her hips, I leaned down to kiss her, my tongue gaining easy access to her mouth and suddenly, her free arm went limp, before it came to life again.

Only this time, it was not to pry me free, but to hold me tighter...

As she kissed me, her body arched into me and her breathing became erratic...

Pulling away slightly, I captured her second arm and repeated the previous actions, this time there was no struggle...

As I leaned in to kiss her again, I opened myself, allowed my long repressed passions to express themselves with my tongue, my mouth, my body.

As we kissed, I felt my own moisture start to trickle out of my body, felt it pool on her belly and felt the moment when she realised how aroused I was becoming.

Flexible legs sought to wrap themselves around me, but not yet.

Moving easily, I tapped her beautiful legs into identical cuffs before kissing the sole of each foot gently, allowing my tongue to travel the length of their arches.

Now it was time to show this beauty, just how bright passion could burn in darkness....

* * *

Moving back up her body, I rained the lightest kisses as I went, knowing that the lack of true contact would drive her to madness and then I concentrated, so as to hover just above her body, and now all telltales of my movements were up to me alone.

Moving to her head, I kissed her neck, her shoulders and arms, her face, slid my hands into her hair and kissed her.

This time, I poured my all into the kiss, broke the last barriers that she had... Her mouth was delicious, intoxicating, soft, causing a hunger to rise within me and oh my, she could kiss...

Feeling undone, I moved away, thinking that if I had to breathe, I would have to pause to catch my breath now...

Her breasts, succulent peaks, tantalizing me, were next, and when I wrapped my mouth around a nipple, her whole body arched and my ears easily picked up on her hiss in the darkness.

Lowering myself now to straddle her leg, wanting her to know just how wet I had become, I lavished and ravished her breasts, while she writhed in the restraints, desperate to touch me, to grind her leg into me.

I had prepared the bed with her in mind, and only her... So though the restraints did not pull her, she could not pull them...

Gliding my hot centre down to her knee, I moved my kisses down her body, kissing, licking and gently biting all flesh that came under my mouth, my hands busy and her body undulating, writhing, moving under me, her control slipping, failing.

Ignoring her deep need, I moved down a leg, sucking a toe into my mouth, knowing that the flesh was exquisitely sensitive, knowing that the right mouth could bring rapture even from such a small gesture.

Then, begun the excruciating journey back up her body and as I felt myself falter and start to become impatient, I kissed her again, feeding on her need, sensing her desperation, not only to be touched, but to touch.

The frantic beat of her heart under my ear told me that time was nearing...

Kissing my way down her shoulder, I took the fleshy muscle between my teeth, sliding my hand down her body, into the vast quantity of thick, viscous fluid, into hot, wet folds, feeling and hearing her cry as I moved my fingers, and then she sobbed from pleasure, causing my teeth to close on her shoulder.

The resulting scream was not one of pain... And I knew I had bit hard enough to drawn blood...

Her hips, limited as their movements were, ground into my hand as she sought more contact, more pleasure and were it not for the heavy springs that secure the ends of the restraints, I had a feeling she would have injured herself by now.

Flowing like water, like wine, like desire, I moved down her body, my hand never stopping as my mouth joined it, wrenching another scream from my willing captive, and through the silence, I heard her whisper, 'Please...' The words that I wanted to hear...

Sliding my fingers into her, I opened my mouth and took her throbbing folds into my mouth, feeling her orgasm start almost as soon as I begun, feeling the clench of muscles, the tension and then the release as she fell off the edge I had been guiding her towards and discovered that she could fly.

Drawing out her pleasure for as long as I could, I felt my own desire start clamouring for attention, demanding release...

Disengaging from her core with a gentle kiss, I moved my way up her body, feeling her lassitude, yet her interest and as my hips reached her upper chest, I felt her encourage me with her movements, saw her eyes light up with eagerness.

Without hesitation, I lowered myself onto her waiting lips, felt something in me break as her tongue slid into me and her lips begun their conquest of my soul.

Aware that I could still smother her, I made sure my legs were locked as I sought purchase on the headboard, as I felt my blood boil, coil and roil in my veins, as the waves of pleasure begun...

Then I too, fell off the edge and my orgasm was as I had never before experienced, and then I realised, I was no longer alone...

* * *

"What are you writing?" At the sound of my beloved's voice, I turned, seeing her easily in the shadows cast by the candles arrayed in the room.

"About the day we met..." I reply. My quill forgotten as she moves towards me, her limbs graceful, her beauty untouched by millennia that has passed since we became lovers.

"Oh... Well, I have an idea, why don't we recreate it, only this time, you can be me, and I will be you..." Her voice is smooth and sends a shiver down my spine as I close my journal and stand, moving towards her at the speed of love...

**The End** ****


End file.
